


Men at war

by VesperNexus



Category: The Spy Who Came in from the Cold - John Le Carré
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, scotch makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNexus/pseuds/VesperNexus
Summary: A conversation.





	Men at war

**Author's Note:**

> look i used capitals
> 
> idk where this came from. it was born in 20 minutes so pls no flame

 

“Alec,” Smiley leaned back into his leather chair, scotch in hand, “are you sure you’d still like to go through with this?”

Leamas rolled his eyes, swallowing a desperate sigh. How many times had they had this conversation?

“For Christ’s sake George, it’s only Germany.” His friend looked about to interrupt, the usual, “I know that godforsaken place better than I know _this_ godforsaken place.”

Smiley was silent for a moment, intuitive eyes shifting to the crackling fire. It burned ostensibly in the corner, slowly charring the tree wood. Leamas took a small sip from his drink, relishing in the gentle burn on his tongue.

“Alec,” oh, here it comes, “Alec you are one of the most competent agents I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. But this – sometimes I wonder if it is too beyond even you.”

The other man still wouldn’t look at him. Leamas ignored the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I can end that vicious bastard once and for all, George. I’m not about to pass up the opportunity.”

Smiley just shook his head. “It’s not Mundt I’m worried about it.”

“I know Fiedler well enough-”

“No,” Smiley cut him off, voice suddenly distressed, “you know _of_ Fiedler. I don’t think anyone actually _knows_ that man.”

“Was there a point to this conversation?”

Smiley paused. Outside, the moon had settled comfortably between grey clouds, casting pale shadows through the thin curtain. Leamas held his friend’s gaze stubbornly.  

“Alec, _listen_ to me.” Smiley licked his pale lips, withered face suddenly drawn into a soft frown. “You are about to step into a warzone.”

He snorted. “It’s only the GDR, George. A half-country. A second-rate dictatorship.”

“It’s not the GDR that should concern you Alec,” Leamas raised an eyebrow. “It’s not this bloody cold war we’ve got going on. You can handle that better than most men I know.”

Leamas sighed in frustration. “Well then, what is it? What’s all this misplaced concern, George? This isn’t my first war and, bloody hell, it won’t be my last.”

Smiley was quiet.

“…George, just-”

“I’m taking about the war between Fiedler and Mundt, Alec.”

The glass suddenly became heavier in his hand. Smiley finally turned away.

“It’s a vicious war between two powerful men. Two very powerful men. And they’re taking no prisoners.”

Leamas drained the rest of his drink quickly, impelled by a sudden desire to be anywhere but here. The desire to get away from Smiley’s terrible words.

“You think I’m going to be some innocent casualty?”

The other man ignored his question. “This is too sinister a plan, Alec.”

“Sinister?” Leamas snorted. “We’re giving Fiedler the rope. He’ll do the hanging.” He placed the empty glass on the table with a light _thud_. “Besides, have you forgotten who Mundt _is_? The man is a monster. There is only one end for bastards like him, even if it is by the likes of Fiedler.”

Smiley opened his mouth like a fish, as if so desperate to say something. Leamas waited, but no words came. He stood from the couch.

“I’m going to get a delightful night’s rest, George. This is nasty business. You ought to get some too.”

His friend blinked up owlishly at him, pressing his lips into a very thin line.

“Be careful, Alec. And just-” Leamas paused, halfway to the door. Smiley’s bodiless voice followed him right through the study. “Remember. Remember that we’re on the winning side and that’s all that matters, Alec. Remember that, and you’ll be safe.”

 _That’s all that matters?_ Leamas might have turned around because _what bullshit philosophy is this?_ But he shook his head, hand tight around the doorknob.

“Goodnight George.”

A sigh.

“Goodnight Alec.”


End file.
